


Over These Talks

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Chloenette, F/F, Fem fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Watching Marinette in her bakery, has become one of Chloe's favorite parts of the day.





	Over These Talks

**Title: Over These Talks  
** **Timeframe: I would say they are in their late 20s.   
** **Pairing: Chloe/Marinette  
** **Rating: K  
** **Warnings: Fem slash.   
** **Special thanks:**

It’s become part of my daily routine.On the way home from a long day (and sometimes even night) of climbing the ladders of one of the largest fashion magazines in Paris, I stop into her little bakery.Her parents had wanted to open another branch on the other side of town, and had given it to her to run.She keeps it on later hours, which I can’t help but think has everything to do with the fact that the girl, despite being a baker’s daughter all her life, hates waking up before the crack of noon.It works well for the shop though, with it’s location be surrounded by so many high profile businesses and schools.

There’s something about watching her dote on the various customers in her shop that helps me decompress from the stress of my day. She gives everyone a warm and, beautiful smile along with their hot beverages and pastries.She doesn’t even notice that three guys have tried, and failed, to ask her out, within the last half hour I’ve been here.She just smiles and goes on to the next customer in line.

I used to wonder why I loved the little bakery so much.Then, one day, she gave me a smile I had never seen before.Not her normal, everyday, thank-you-for-stopping-at-Boulangerie-Patisserie-de-Marinette smile, but a unique, genuine, _flirtatious_ smile that flushed my cheeks and sent warm sparks throughout my body. That smile, and the fact that she was willing to give it to _me_ of all people, is what made me realize that’d both changed from the people we were in school.

Over our talks, we’ve gotten to know one another.I’ve opened up to her about the emotional scars my mother left on me with her desire to take over the fashion world, only really noticing me once I took of the magazine and had a say in her sales and visibility.She’s shared her struggles with hiding her secret double life as a superhero and how isolating it has become, a fact she hasn’t even shared with Chat Noir or Alya.It’s over these talks, that I’ve realized that I’ve fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

**Just a little drabble.I’m sure there will be more Chloenette to follow, even if not a continuation of this one.**

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame daloochsdoodles on Tumblr for any new obsession that comes with this couple. Go check 0ut her Chloenette art. It’s gorgeous and adorable and I didn’t know I needed these two in my life until I saw her Cholenette clubbing piece.


End file.
